Pups And The Runaway Rovers
This is a collab between Blackout 1012 and WikiaScratchboy. (No changing this page unless your and admin or have permission from us!) Summary Ryder introduces an upgrade for the Pup Packs to all the pups that allows the Pup Packs to turn into a Rover Mode, but then after a small accident the Pup Packs end up going haywire, they activate Rover Mode and rampage around the lookout, eventually escaping to Adventure Bay, causing mayhem and trouble. The Pups must now attempt to chase down the rovers, the pups need to use old school technology to try to capture the Pup Packs. Will the pups get their Pup Packs back? or Will they stay free causing all sorts of trouble? Characters * Chase * Zuma * Rubble * Everest * Skye * Marshall * Rocky * Tundra * Elmina * Alexis * Ryder Story The episode starts outside the Outlook, Marshall, Chase and Zuma are playing on the slides. They see two objects coming towards them. Tundra and Everest's snowmobiles are coming towards the Outlook, Tundra and Everest have completed their mission. The vehicles stop as the two pups hop out. Ryder comes out and congratulate Tundra and Everest on completing their rescue, the other pups celebrate. Ryder: (walk towards Tundra and Everest) Great work pups! You both did great today! Marshall: Yeah! You did really good! Tundra: Thanks Ryder! Thanks Marshall! Everest: Thanks Guys! Rocky: I hope there wasn’t any water involved! *shivers* Elmina: hahaha, oh Rocky! They all laugh. Rubble: I’m hungry, I want food. Ryder: haha ok why don’t i go get you pups a snack? Rubble: That sounds yummy! Alexis: hahahaha but Rubble you're always hungry you just ate some food about five minutes ago! Rubble: Oh.. okay. The pups walk inside the lookout to eat. Ryder comes back with some food. Ryder: here you go pups (places the bowls of food on the floor) Marshall: Yummy! *eats it up, walks away, but trips and falls on the floor, face flat on the ground* Elmina: (eating) (giggles) Marshall are you ok? hehe! Marshall: Yup! Alexis: thats great buddy (helps Marshall up) Zuma: I noticed our Paw Packs there. Why exactly ARE they there? Ryder: I’m going to modify them! Elmina: really? Ryder: Yes i’m going to update their tools, add in some new features, and make it so they can sense what’s around them and adapt to their surroundings! Alexis: Wow!!! do you need any help? I’ll be happy to help! Ryder: That’s very thankful of you, but I’m almost done! Alexis: oh ok! need any help finishing them? Ryder: No, I’m good! Alexis: oh ok! Elmina: so what do you guys want to do while we wait for our pup packs to be ready? Marshall: Well, there’s this delicious hamburger on the table. I’m going to eat that! Alexis:hahaha ok Marshall,enjoy! Marshall climbs up on the table, but the delicious burger falls on the main computer, which is right next to the table, Marshall’s Pup Pack picks up the heat and mistakes it for a fire, it pops open the hose, and the hose sprays the computer with water, the computer begins sparking and fizzling, and the Pup Packs activate Rover Mode and hop and fly off their tables Everest: What’s going on?!?!? Tundra: What happening to our Pup Packs?!? Marshall: I don’t know! The hamburger meat just fell on the keyboard and my Pup Pack sprayed it, and then this happened! *Skye’s Pup Pack crashes into and window, the window shatters, and Skye’s Pup Pack flies out* Skye: My Pup Pack! Elmina: Ryder what’s happening? Ryder: The new Pup Packs aren’t finished yet! Marshall’s Pup Pack needed some fine-tuning! Tundra: so what do we do now? Alexis: we need to get our pup packs back!! *The rest of the Pup Packs move towards the door, the door opens, and the Pup Packs escape* Everest: what do we do ryder? Ryder: I think Skye should go to her helicopter and keep an eye on Adventure Bay so we can find the Pup Packs. Alexis: Ok Ryder! need any help trying to find them? Ryder: That would be great! Alexis: Thanks Ryder! where do we start? Ryder: How about downtown! Pups, start patrolling the area! I’m going to try to fix the computer. Elmina: I’m Ready to Rumble! (she uses her catchphrase) Tundra: I’m ready to roll like a snowball! Everest: Ice or snow, I'm ready to go! Chase: Chase is on the case! *all the pups enter their vehicles* All the pups are in their vehicles, they steer the vehicles out onto the road, sirens blaring. Skye pilots her helicopter towards Adventure Bay to look for some Pup Packs Tundra and Everest take their snowmobiles. Rocky and Zuma accidentally get their wrong vehicles. Rocky gets the hovercraft, while Zuma gets the rig. Rocky: I’m in a WATER vehicle!!?! Zuma: I guess I will have to stay on land. *The snowmobiles head for the snow, Tundra’s vehicle converts to snow mode* Rocky: I guess I have to go… in the water.. *Rocky drives Zuma’s hovercraft into water, he gets frightened by the back splash when the hovercraft enters the water* Rocky: Hey, this isn’t so bad! Well, at least i’m not IN the water. Elmina: hehe well good luck Rocky, hope you don’t get wet! hehehe (she giggles) Rocky: Uhm. Okay! *Rocky’s Pup Pack rolls by* *One by one, the Pup Packs deploy their tools and start using them.* Elmina: oh there they go!! let catch them! Elmina: Rocky come on lets get them! *Rocky’s Pup Pack tries to unscrew a bolt on Marshall’s fire truck* elmina: oh no you don’t (elmina gets rockys pup pack and gets it away from marshalls truck) Rocky: Way to go, Elmina! *Chase’s Pup Pack launches a net trapping Elmina* Rocky: I guess they’re smarter than we thought they were. elmina: haha yea… can you help me out? Rocky: Okay! *drives out of the water and hops out of the hovercraft* Rocky: At least I’m- *gets bombarded by bandages* elmina: why do u need those Rocky? Rocky: I don’t! Something’s shooting me! *Marshall’s Pup Pack is firing bandages, and then squirts Rocky with water* Rocky: HEY!!! Elmina: Rocky! are you ok? Rocky: Yeah… I think. I hope Tundra and Everest are doing a better job. Elmina: ugh…. Don’t worry, I’ll get us out! Rocky: I really hope they have better luck than us, or the other pups. *somewhere else* Tundra: Chase any luck? Chase: I think I found one. *Rubble’s Pup Pack is trying to dig petunias, Chase tries to corner it, but a snowball whizzes by* Tundra: What was that?! Chase: Only one Pup Pack fires snowballs. Tundra: hmm? uh oh! *Everest’s Pup Pack follows from behind, along with Chase’s Pup Pack* Chase: Okay, this is getting weird. Tundra: lets get them before they cause any more trouble!!! Chase: Okay! *Chase hops in his police truck and follows them* Tundra: *hopes into her vehicle and droves off behind Chase* Chase: What other Pup Packs have we not seen? Tundra: hmmm? well Zuma’s Pup Pack we haven't seen that one. *Jet sounds are heard* Tundra: What's that? Chase: It’s too small to be an airplane, wait. SKYE’S PUP PACK!?!? Tundra: How are we going to get it up there? Chase: Maybe if it dives down we can catch this one! *Skye’s Pup Pack crashes into the police truck and falls* Tundra: I got it! (hold down Skye’s Pup Pack) *Chase puts in in the truck* Chase: It won’t be going anywhere. *somewhere else* Everest: where did it go Marshall? We just saw it! Marshall: I don’t know! Zuma’s Pup Pack could be anywhere, mostly in the water. Everest: So how are we going to get it if it’s in the water? Marshall: I don’t know, I hope something else comes and is easier for us to catch. *something rustles in the bushes* Everest: what was that? *Tundra’s Pup Pack rushes out of the bushes, and uses it’s heater to melt the snow next to it* Everest: what! oh i got this one (pounces on Tundra’s Pup Pack) *Tundra’s Pup Pack squirms and uses it’s shovel to try to get Everest off* *Zuma’s Pup Pack comes and tries to fire a harpoon at Everest* Everest: uh oh! Marshall: Hopefully nothing else comes to get us! Marshall: Wait! maybe I can use Everest’s snowmobile! *Marshall gets into the snowmobile* Marshall: Okay, so uh… which level makes the claw pop out? *pulls a lever that moves the vehicle forward* Everest: Be careful Marshall! Marshall: I think it’s this one! *pulls a lever to his right* *The claw pops out of the snowmobile, Marshall pilots it towards Zuma’s Pup Pack and grabs it* Everest: Great work Marshall! Marshall: Thanks for the support, maybe you can get the other one? Everest: Ok! (gets Tundra’s Pup Pack and gets it into her snowmobile) there we go! Marshall: Hopefully It doesn’t escape on the drive over to see what the others are doing! *During the drive over, it does exactly that* Marshall: Well, we should count the Pup Packs we got. Everest: Ok! check how many! Marshall: One’s missing! Everest: WHAT!! where did it go? Marshall: I don’t know! everest: let go see Ryder! maybe he can help! Marshall: Okay! *both pups in their vehicles head towards the lookout* Alexis:so Ryder what now? do you think any of the pups found any of the Pup Packs yet? Ryder: It’s kind of hard to track them when they are all over the place! Tundra: Ryder! Ryder! we got one! Ryder: Which one? Tundra: Skye’s Pup Pack! Ryder: Wow! that’s one of the trickiest to get? how did you get it? Tundra: it crashed into Chase’s truck and that when i grabbed it! Back at where Elmina and Rocky were. Elmina: Ugh!!! (shes then gets the net off and gos to help Rocky out) don’t worry Rocky Ill help u get dry (takes Rocky inside and get a towel and gives it to Rocky) Rocky: *dries himself* Elmina: better Rocky? Rocky: Yup! Elmina: great! so where did those Pup Pack go? Rocky: I don’t know! *grappling hook flies past* Elmina: What was that? Rocky: I don’t know! I don’t know what that thing was! *Everest’s Pup Pack attempts to hijack their ride* *The grappling hook’s thread get’s shorter, it is attempting to hijack Rocky’s vehicle* elmina: (sees Everest Pup Pack) hey no dont do that! (gos and grabs Everest pup pack) *Everest’s pup pack still tries to grapple on to Rocky’s rig* Elmina: oh no you don’t! ( grabs Everest’s Pup Pack and doesn't let it go) *Everest’s Pup Pack still tries to grapple onto Rocky’s rig, although Elmina is still holding on to it* somewhere else Alexis: Ok so we got 1 so far how are we going to get the rest? Zuma: How about we find out where they will most likely go? Rubble: That makes sense. Tundra: Ok sure! where do we look? Skye: I’ll search above again, maybe I can find the other pups. *Skye gets in her helicopter* Tundra: ok good luck Skye! *Skye takes off in her helicopter* Zuma: I hope she gets back Alexis: hope so too buddy. *Where Skye is* Skye: Okay, There’s Rocky, maybe I can Elmina: Rocky! help me with this please (she said as she hold Everest pup pack down) Rocky: I’m trying! *attempting to get Everest’s Pup Pack into his rig* Skye: *helicopter lands* *Skye comes out of the helicopter* *Tundra’s Pup Pack comes, using it’s pickaxe to attempt to dismantle the helicopter* Elmina: Skye! Tundra’s pup pack!!! Skye: Get back here! *chasing Tundra’s Pup Pack* Elmina: (gets Everest pup pack into Rockys truck so i cant get away) there we go! Skye: Here’s another! Elmina: thanks Skye! put it in Rocky’s truck! *Skye puts Tundra’s Pup Pack in Rocky’s rig* *Both try to get out* Elmina: (holds the door close) Zuma: That'll hold them. elmina: ok, thanks Zuma! Zuma: You’re welcome, let’s go to the Lookout, what else can we find on the way, Rubble? Rubble: I guess, I’m starving! They all head towards the lookout, on the way, there is a gap, Rubble uses his bulldozer to fill it.* Elmina: thanks for filling it up Rubble but why was is there in the first place? Rubble: I dunno. *Something flies by* Everest: what was that? A high pitched whining noise is heard, a bandage hits Everest’s snowmobile Tundra: Ok what was that!!?? Elmina: lets go check it out! The pups head towards Everest’s snowmobile, it has 5 bandages on it* Everest: What happened to my snowmobile? Rubble: I didn’t see that. Elmina: what could had done this? Rubble: I don’t know. *Gets hit by a bandage* Tundra: Rubble are you ok? Rubble: What is this? Everest: I think I found what was shooting at my snowmobile. *points to Marshall's Pup Pack*